John Cena and Randy Orton's Night of Fun
by MrsKeishaOrton
Summary: After john and randy go on their dates there going to have a litte fun
1. The Date

_Randy: hey candi hey ria_

_Candice: hey randy_

_Maria: hey _

_Randy: candi I was wondering if u wanted to go out with me_

_Candice: * thinks* HELL YEA * unthinks* sure randy_

_Randy: pick u up at 8 _

_Candice: see u then_

_Randy: * leaves*_

_Maria: OMG candi u got a date with Randy Orton_

_Candice: * in shock* yea I did I have to get ready_

_Maria: im going to help u find a outfit _

_Candice: ok_

_Melina's hotel room_

_Melina: *reading a good book*_

_Melina: here's a knock at door _

_Melina: who is it?_

_John: it is I_

_Melina: opens the door _

_John: hey mel_

_Melina: hey john_

_Melina: what r u doing here_

_John: needed to see u_

_Melina: *thinks* me john cena wanted to see me _

_John: kisses her _

_Melina: lets him_

_John: close the door and lay's her on the bed _

_Melina: rubbing his big strong chest _

_Melina: wakes up it was a dream * as she was rubbing her head*_

_Candice's date_

_Maria: Candice r u ready _

_Candice: not yet_

_Maria: well hurry randy is at the door _

_Candice: all right_

_Maria: *opens the door* hey randy_

_Randy: hey ria _

_Maria: *hug's him*_

_Randy: *hugs her back* is Candice ready _

_Maria: almost_

_Randy: ok _

_Candice: * walks downstairs* hey randy_

_Randy: wow Candice u look stunning_

_Candice: * blushes* thanks randy_

_Randy: shall we go _

_Candice: Yes, we shall_

_John hotel room_

_John: looking at the night _

_John's dog: bark bark_

_John: I know I love her but I don't know how to tell her _

_John's dog: bark bark_

_John: u know what ? Im going to tell her to tonight_

_John's dog: *jumps up and down* _

_John: thanks spike_

_John: leaves his room_

_Melina hotel room_

_Melina: * drinking vodka* *drunk* I love vodka_

_John: mel u in there_

_Melina: *drunk* *opens the door* hey sexy_

_John: I wanted to tell u…… sexy mel r u drunk_

_Melina: yes want to drunk with me _

_John: As much as I would love to do that, I need to tell u something_

_Melina: what's that sexy_

_John: I'm in …… u really think I'm sexy_

_Melina: every damn day_

_John: well I think your sexy_

_Melina: really I'm so…. *passes out*_

_John: *catches her* man u look hot when u sleep_

_John: *goes inside and lays her on the bed_

_Melina: *wakes up* john stay with me _

_John: ok *lays on the bed*_

_Melina: * snuggles next to him*_

_John: *holds her and falls a sleep*_


	2. The Fun

Randy and Candice's date

Randy: takes her a nice restaurant

Candice: randy this is beautiful *looks a around*

Randy: not as beautiful as u candi

Candice:*blushes* awww randy Ur so sweet

Randy: * kisses her hand * u r the most beautiful women I have ever seen

Candice: stop it randy Ur making me blush

Randy: it is true

Candice: Ur real sweet

Lady: would u like to buy some white rose for the pretty woman

Randy: yes ill take a dozen

Lady: * gives him 12 roses* and leavse

Randy: roses for pretty woman

Candice: u did not have to

Randy: but I wanted to

Candice: kisses his cheek

Randy: turns it to a kiss

Melina's hotel

The next morn

Melina: ohhhhh my head *fells someone's skin* looks and seese john cena

John: sleeping

Melina: watches him sleep then cuddles in to his chest

John: holds melina

Melina: rubs strong chest *thinks * god this fells so good I mean look at him he is so sexy

Kelly: melina wake Ur lazy butt up

John: *wakes up* what happened

Melina: I'm sorry john that Kelly woke u up I had forgot we were going shopping today

John: that's ok *get's up and stretches * and btw good morning

Melina: good morning goes to kiss his cheek

John: *kisses her* now im ready get's up

Melina: *blushes* what was that for

John: for being sexy *walks in the bath room and takes a shower*

Melina: *peeking looking at him*

Melina: *thinking * wow what a body man he is soooooooooo sexy

John: finshes and wraps a towel around his waist

Melina: *thinking * oh, god he is coming what do I do

John: spray's one axe body spray

Randy's hotel room

Randy: sleeping

Candice: sleeping

Randy: * wakes up and watching Candice sleep*

Candice: still sleeping

Randy: * stoking her hair*

Candice: *wakes up slowly and looks at him * hey morning

Randy: morning

Candice: what time is?

Randy: 8:00 am

Candice: Wow, Ur chest makes a good pillow

Randy: thank u

Candice: what do we do now?

Randy: want breakfast

Candice: yea sure

Randy: wat would u like to eat

Candice: pancakes with egg's

Randy: coming right up

Candice: with orange juice

Randy: ok

Candice: * thinks * am I falling in love with Randy Orton he's sweet and sexy and has a chest of an Adonis and I really like him I mean really like him but I don't know how to tell him what am I going to do

Randy: Candice breakfast is almost done

Candice: ok * get's out of bed put's a robe on and goes to the kitchen* hmmmmm smells good

Randy: I love to cook

Candice: Randy Orton love has to cook wow

Randy: it all started when I was young

Candice: wow

Randy: here hands her plate

Candice: thank u

Randy: welcome

John's house

John: this my house

Melina: nice house

John: I know here my bunny Anthony

Melina: awww john he's so cute

John: I know here *gives her carrot * feed him

Melina: ok feeds Anthony

Anthony: nibbles her finger

Melina: *giggles* that tickles

John: yea he loves to do that

Melina: oh john please I can take him out please

John: sure

Melina: yay john thanks* take out Anthony and Pet's him*

John: put's the rest of the thing away and lays one the couch

Melina: tired

John: yea and sore

Melina: come fallow me * grabs his hand*

John: fallows her

Melina: *faces him* take Ur shirt off

John: why

Melina: just do it

John: * takes shirt off * now what

Melina: * inner self* OH MY GOD look at that chest melina go for the touchdown

John: melina

Melina: hun oh lay on the bed

John: ok * lays on the bed *

Melina: *goes on top*

John: * face on the pillow*

Melina: giving him a back rub nice and hot

John: oh yea go lower

Melina: *goes lower * how's that

John: so good

Candice's house

Candice: well im home thanks randy I had fun

Randy: Ur welcome Candice im glad u had fun

Candice: looks in his eye's

Randy: looks in her eye's

Candice: put her arms around his neck

Randy: wraps his arms around her slim waist

Randy: *kisses her with so much passion*

Candice: *kisses back and pulls him in her house*

Randy:*closes the door and keeps kissing her *

Candice: *takes him to her room*

Randy: Candice r u sure u wants to this

Candice: yes *kisses him and slip her tongue in his mouth*

Randy: *accepts it and dose the same*

Candice: *takes his shirt off and undoes his belt*

Randy: dose the same to see Candice in a *Red lace-trip Satin slip with her soft hair, flowing down to her chest*

Candice: u like

Randy: yea a lot

Candice: than come get it

Randy: takes her lays her on the bed and makes love to her

John house

In john's bedroom

Melina: how does it feel now?

John: so good

Melina: *dose his solders * man john u r tense u has to relax more

John: yea I should do that

Melina: good *turns him over*

John: looks at her

Melina: *takes her top off and rubbing his chest* how's the view *smiles*

John: perfect so perfect

Melina: u know john I had crush on u for a long time now

John: u did

Melina: yea kisses him

John: kisses her back

Melina: kissing him and rubbing his chest

John: kisses her neck

Melina: enjoys it

John: kissing her

Melina: kissing john back

John: kissing down her arm

Melina: *enjoys it*

John:*nibbles her earlobe*

Melina: *giggles*

John: *undoing her bra*

Melina:*unzipping his pants*

John: Mel r u sure about this

Melina: yes im sure

John: really melina cause I respect you

Melina: yes john im sure

John: Mel *get's cut off by Mel kissing her*

Melina: *kissing john*

John:* kissing her nipples like a new born baby*

Melina moans his name

John:*kissing her right nipple*

Melina: *moans his name louder*

John: lays on the bed

Melina: *get's on top and starts kissing his chest *

John: moans

Melina: *kissing down to his chest to his already hard cock*

Melina: I see Ur happy to see me

John: yea I am

Melina: *sucks his cock nice and slow*

John: moans oh god

Melina: *keeps doing it slowly*

John: faster Mel goes faster

Melina: goes faster

John: come her

Melina: goes to him

John: lays her on the bed

Melina: looking at him

John: *kissing her then slips one finger in to her pussy and see's she's all wet*

Candice house

Candice's bedroom

Randy: laying in candi bed with Candice sleeping on his chest

Candice: sleeping and listening to randy's heart beat

Randy: watching her sleep so peacefully so beautiful

Candice: *wakes up and see's randy looking at her and smiles at him* hey

Randy: hey beautiful

Candice: *blushes* I want to stay in bed

Randy: we can do that

Candice: yay

Randy: I love u Candice

Candice: I love u to randy

Randy: I love u Candice


	3. She was kiddnapped

Raw Taping

Randy's locker room

Randy: getting ready for is match

Candice: knocks on his door

Randy: come in

Candice: hi randy

Randy: hey sexy what r u doing here

Candice: I just wanted to and wish u luck in your match

Randy: oh yea what kind of luck

Candice: this kind of luck *kisses him*

Randy:*kissing her*

Candice: *rips his brand new Root of evil t-shirt and running her fingers down his sculpted rock hard abs*

Randy: *let's her and kissing her neck* how bad do u want me

Candice: very bad

Randy: how bad is very bad?

Candice: so bad I want to fuck u in your locker room

Randy: oh really

Candice: yes really kissing him

John's locker room

Melina: *kissing john* john we have to stop

John: why *kissing her neck*

Melina: *moans*c-c-c-c-cause you have a match next

John: ill skip the match I want to stay here with u *kissing her sweet spot*

Melina: oh john that my spot don't stop *holding his neck*

John: I don't plan to *keeps kissing her neck*

Hunter: hey john you ……… oh my eye's

John: *stops kissing Melina* oh shut up I walk in on u and Stephanie all the time and I don't say anything

Hunter: whatever we have a match next let's go now

John: I'll be back ok

Melina: ok I'll be waiting for u *gives him a sweet kiss*

John: can't wait *leaves for his match*

Melina: *watches him leave*

Ted: *punches her in her face knocking her out*

Melina: *out cold on the floor*

Ted: picks her up and takes her somewhere no one can find them

Melina: still knocked out

Ted: finally we can be together *put's her in the backseat of the car and speeds off*

After john's match

John: walks in his locker room Melina baby I won

John: here's nothing calls Candice

Candice:* riding randy oh fuck randy baby harder* hello

John: Hey Candice did you see Melina I can't find her?

Candice: oh randy no I have not seen her john I call u back

John: yea and if u Melina tell her I'm looking for her

Candice: ok *hangs up* AHH FCUK ME HARDER RANDY ORTON

Randy: *trusting in and out of her with all his might*

In a unknown location

Melina: *on a bed and handcuffed to the bed* walking up where am I

Ted: ah you woke up *hiding in the shadows in the dark room*

Melina: who are you? And where am I?

Ted: 9 long years Melina that's how long it's been the day u left me for John Cena the guy that everyone loves

Melina: ted? Ted is that you

Ted: so you still remember me

Melina: ted what r u going to do to me

Ted: what I should have done 9 years ago *rips her top off and jeans off*

Melina: please ted don't do this

Ted: I'm going to make u mine Melina

Melina: crying


End file.
